


Friend Or Foe

by SwinginSass



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinginSass/pseuds/SwinginSass
Summary: It was his worst nightmare come true, Arthur finding out about his magic like this. But what choice did he have, Camelot was in danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur or Merlin, I wish though.

Merlin and Arthur sat on the palace stairs watching the villagers move about the courtyard. The past few days had taken a toll on the citizens of Camelot. Morgana's reign had claimed many innocent lives and the sanity of the King, for although Morgana had left him untouched, her betrayal and treatment of his people had poisoned his mind and made him paranoid. At last however, things were turning around. The dead had been buried, the streets had been cleared and repairs begun. And the knights had left yesterday to bring Gwen back to Camelot, attired in their new uniforms. Arthur was increasingly grateful for the support and friendship of his new knights. Despite his father's beliefs, Arthur knew that regardless of Elyan, Lancelot and Gwaine's backgrounds, they were true knights of Camelot and would stand by his side. As would Merlin. The quirky, often frustrating manservant, had wormed his way in Arthur's life and though he would be hesitant to admit it, Arthur knew that Merlin was his truest friend and would always have his back.

Feeling Merlin's bony shoulder bump him, Arthur let go of his musings and shoved Merlin back. They both grinned, before turning at the sound of horses entering the courtyard. Merlin laughed quietly at the look of relief and joy on Arthur's face as Gwen and the knights entered the courtyard. Arthur punched him lightly and stood, walking over to the horses, helping Gwen down. He kissed her gently, mindless of the knights and peasants in the courtyard. Throwing her arms around him, Gwen melted into his embrace, happy that all of her loved ones had survived Morgana's attack. Burying her face in his neck, Gwen breathed in his scent trying to block out the destruction around them.

Pulling back, they looked into each other's eyes, when the winds started swirling in the courtyard. Everyone looked in confusion as the winds began to take a form and Arthur noticed Merlin stand up and head in his direction. Before he made it across the courtyard, Morgana appeared before them, her face dark with anger and pain. She let loose a scream, like her screams in the throne room, and all those near her collapsed to their knees holding their ears in pain. Arthur struggled to his feet as she continued to scream, placing himself in front of Gwen and trying to find Merlin in the confusion. The useless boy would get himself killed if he got in Morgana's way, but Arthur could not see him. Morgana let out one more scream before stalking up to Arthur, who drew his sword, as did his knights behind him.

"What do you want Morgana?" Arthur growled as she stopped a few feet in front of him. "You have lost. You betrayed us all, your friends and your family. What more damage can you do here?"

"My so called family is made up of liars and murderers. You would have killed me the moment you knew of my magic, like you and your father kill all magic in Camelot."

"That's not true Morgana," Arthur interjected. "We have only ever known magic to hurt us. If you had told us, perhaps my father would have changed his mind about magic and sorcerers. I believe I would have."

"I don't believe you," Morgana spat at him. "Besides that is not why I am here. I am here for your useless servant."

"Merlin?" Arthur drew back in surprise. "What do you want with him?"

"He killed my sister." Arthur and the knights looked at each other in surprise, except Lancelot, who Arthur noticed looked a little guilty. "He will pay for what he did or I will kill everyone that he cares for. That cur has interfered one too many times."

"Now wait a moment Morgana. Merlin has nothing to do with this…," Arthur tried to diffuse Morgana's anger and protect his friend.

"It's alright Arthur." Merlin appeared behind Morgana. "I am here Morgana."

Morgana grinned blackly as she slowly turned towards Merlin who was standing unafraid alone before her. "Well well, here you are. The great hero of Camelot."

"I am no hero Morgana," Merlin responded quietly.

"Now I can agree with that. You are a murderer. You tried to kill me many times, but you finally succeeded in killing my only family, and you will pay for it."

"I am sorry for your loss Morgana. I never wanted to hurt you. I always tried to help you, but I had to protect Camelot and you decided that we were your enemy." Merlin tried to placate her, but he feared that all his secrets were destined to come out in that courtyard with all his friends around.

"Camelot IS MY ENEMY," Morgana yelled at him, and he could see her magic bubbling to the surface, eager to inflict pain and destruction, "and you are going to die today."

Merlin made to respond when a voice rose from the crowd. "Merlin didn’t kill Morgause Morgana. I did." Morgana spun towards the new voice, her surprise evident as Gaius pushed his way to the front. "I haven't used magic in so long that I didn't realize the power of my spell. I am sorry for your loss Morgana, but Morgause has corrupted you. Remember who you were."

"Morgause is the only one who accepted me for what I am," her anger directed towards a new person, Morgana striding towards him, leaving Merlin alone. "You tried to keep it from me. Hiding it from me with sleeping potions…"

"It was to protect you," Gaius interrupted. "You weren't ready to know the truth."

"And my parentage?" she scowled. "Was that to protect me or Uther?"

"That was not my secret to tell. I begged him to tell you, but he never wanted you to hate him. He loved you Morgana."

 "Too late. I already hate him." Morgana's anger melted from her face, as a far more sinister expression appeared. "Now back to the issue at hand." She began to chant in a language that sent shivers down the spines of Arthur and the knights, who rushed towards Gaius, trying to stop Morgana. Unfortunately, their distance was too far and Morgana had conjured an enormous fireball before they made it halfway across the courtyard. Stopping, they gazed in horror as Morgana released the fireball towards Gaius, who closed his eyes awaiting inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur or Merlin, I wish though.

The fireball never reached him though. Arthur stared at the scene in horror as Merlin threw himself between the impending fireball and his guardian. A cry tore from his throat, as Arthur prayed Merlin could survive this, as he had inexplicably survived so many attacks in the past. However, his horror turned to shock as Merlin raised his hands in front of him and the fireball stopped. The entire courtyard fell silent and froze…Merlin had magic?

The fireball fizzled out and Merlin looked guiltily towards Arthur. His eyes seemed to be begging Arthur to understand, but all he could do was stare at Merlin in shock. Merlin's attention snapped back to Morgana as she began to shake with rage.

"YOU HAVE MAGIC," she screamed at him, "MAGIC! I came to you for help, I told you everything. How could you have kept this a secret from me."

"I am sorry Morgana," Merlin said quietly. "I wanted to help you, but I couldn't trust you with my secret, I couldn't trust anyone. Protecting Camelot and Arthur had to come first, nothing else was as important."

"Why would you protect them?" Morgana looked genuinely confused. "Uther and Arthur would have killed you as soon as they found out the truth. They are our enemies, the enemies of everyone with magic."

"That's not true," Merlin defended, "Arthur is a good man, he isn't his father."

"Ha," Morgana scoffed. "You are willing to give your life for a man who would as soon as kill you as look at you."

"Hate has blackened your heart Morgana and I am sorry for any part I had in it, but I will continue to protect Arthur and Camelot." Merlin shifted, preparing for an attack, knowing Morgana's anger would make her even more dangerous.

"You are a fool Merlin and you will pay for your blind loyalty." Morgana began chanting again, sending spells after spell at Merlin. He deflected each one, ensuring that none of the residual magic was sent into the crowds. The citizens stared in fascination as the battle of magic occurring in front of them. For most, magic had been banned so long that they had forgotten the true power and beauty of it. Arthur and the knights, who had seen much magic over the years, watched in fear as Merlin dodged and shielded each strike from Morgana, leading her away from the edge of the crowd into the centre of the courtyard.

After her assault of spells failed, Morgana paused a moment to regroup. Merlin took advantage of this break to try and convince her to leave peacefully. "I don't want to kill you Morgana, but I will if you continue to attack Camelot."

Morgana stared at him in shock before bursting out laughing. "You think you can kill me? You may have some magic Merlin, but you are nothing compared to me. You may have learned a few spells, but magic is a part of me."

Merlin smiled grimly at her, "you have no idea who or what I am Morgana. I was born with this magic. I could levitate objects before I could speak. I have harnessed the powers of life and death. I killed the witch Nimueh and have been inside the Crystal Caves. I have met with the Fisher King and conquered Cornelius Sigan. I defeated your army of skeletons and destroyed the immortal army. I have spoken to the Great Dragon and am the last Dragonlord. I have defended Camelot against more magical attacks than you can even imagine. I am Emrys."

Morgana stood in shock. "Impossible," she whispered. "Emrys is said to be the greatest warlock of all time."

"Yes, destined to return magic to Camelot and unite the lands of Albion with the Once and Future King," Merlin finished. "I think the druids overestimate some, but that is the prophecy."

"Arthur is the Once and Future King," Morgana laughed. "Never. A Pendragon could never be the hope for magic."

"And yet he is," Merlin stated. Morgana turned to look at Arthur, who stood at the edge of the crowd, shocked by Merlin's admission and confession regarding his protection of Camelot. "Leave now Morgana or I will kill you."

Morgana turned back towards Merlin. "Emrys or no, I came to kill you today Merlin and that is what I will do." Giving no warming, Morgana launched a series of vicious spells at Merlin, who was barely able to throw a shield up to protect himself. While he had greater magic than her, Morgana had spent the last year, honing her skills, especially her attack spells. Whenever he could, Merlin sent a spell back at her, but he feared that her spells were going to go into the crowds soon.

Sending a powerful burst of magic at her to knock her off her feet, Merlin began chanting the language of the old religion, drawing on all the power he possessed. Clouds began to gather above Camelot and the wind whipped around them. Every spell Morgana threw at him was absorbed in the pure magic that was surrounding them.   As the spell reached its climax, Merlin's eyes returned to his normal colour for a moment, "I am sorry Morgana." And with that he completed the spell, as a bolt of lightning exploded from the sky to where Morgana stood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur or Merlin, I wish though.

Everyone in the courtyard shielded their eyes and ears as a loud crack of thunder sounded. As the dust and magic settled, the people of Camelot opened their eyes to see the storm dissipating and only scorch marks on the ground where Morgana had stood. Merlin walked over and knelt, touching the burn marks, a tear running down his cheek, "I am so sorry Morgana."

Standing again, he turned to where Arthur and the knights were watching him in shook. He approached them sorry, transforming before their eyes from the powerful sorcerer to the bumbling idiot they thought he was. Merlin looked sheepishly at them, as Lancelot was the first one to come forward.

"Well done Merlin," Lancelot exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. "I always knew you could do it."      

"Thanks Lancelot," Merlin said quietly, still keeping his eyes on Arthur. Lancelot could sense his nerves and fear over the others response and took a place behind him, clearly showing his support.

The next to respond was Gwaine who burst out laughing, causing the others to all look at him in confusion. "Well that explains how you survived." Merlin looked at him bewildered. "Come on Merlin…you are not very good with a sword or bow or axe, really any weapons, and yet you never seem to get injured. It just makes sense now that you have magic." Slapping him on the back, Gwaine joined Lancelot behind Merlin saying, "glad you're on our side mate."

Gwen was the next to step forward, shocking both Merlin and Arthur. Pulling Merlin into a hug, she whispered in his ear, "thank you for everything." As soon as she had seen his eyes turn to gold, Gwen knew that it was Merlin who had healed her father, who had confessed to bewitching her and Arthur, who had defeated every magical threat that had come to Camelot over the past four years. Kissing him on the cheek, she took her place with Gwaine and Lancelot.

With his sister's acceptance, Elyan merely shook Merlin's hand and joined his fellow knights. Leon, on the other hand, looked torn. He had been a knight far longer than the others, he had experienced numerous magical attacks and his loyalty to Arthur and the King were fighting against the fact that he knew Merlin would never harm Arthur or Camelot, at least on purpose. He looked to Arthur, who was still staring at Merlin with an indescribable look on his face.

Merlin took a step towards him, speaking quietly, "I swear to you Arthur, I only ever used my magic to protect you. I am sorry I never told you. I never wanted to put you in the position of having to keep my secret as well."

"Are you sure you didn't just fear me turning you into my father?" Arthur asked in a low voice. The knights behind Merlin made a sound of protest, but Arthur put up his hand to silence them.

"No Arthur, I didn't think you would turn me in. Perhaps at the beginning, but not for awhile now. I just didn't want to come between you and your father."

Arthur was shocked at the blind faith Merlin seemed to have in him. He was raised to hate magic and had believed for his entire life that all sorcerers were evil. Little had happened to dissuade that idea; Camelot, and his especially, seemed to be a magnet for magical attacks. And yet Merlin…Arthur mused…Merlin was not evil. A bumbling idiot and a rubbish servant, but he was definitely not evil. Even in killing Morgana, Merlin had offered her countless times to surrender or escape and her death seemed to play heave on his heart and mind. Evil would not respond as Merlin did. Arthur knew what he had to do.

As Arthur continued staring at him, Merlin became more and more nervous. Despite what he had said, he feared Arthur's reaction. This was never how he wanted his secret to be told. He had always thought it would come up in conversation one day; he would just confess to Arthur in private and Arthur would give him a hard time, but things would stay the same. Now that he had been forced to show his powers to basically all of Camelot, he had put Arthur in a difficult spot, forcing him to choose between his father's laws and teachings or believing in Merlin, without the opportunity to tell him the whole story.

Abruptly, Arthur turned from the group and walked over to the courtyard steps. Merlin bowed his head, certain that Arthur had decided against him. As Arthur began to speak, Merlin raised his head to watch what he believed would be the last few moments of his life. _At least Morgana is dead_ , he thought, _they will just need to find a way to defeat Mordred._

"People of Camelot," Arthur's voice rose above the whispering and confusion in the crowd. "Today, and the past few weeks, the very foundations of Camelot have been shaken. We have seen magic corrupt and destroy someone that we loved and our kingdom." Merlin flinched at Arthur's harsh words, but continued to listen. "However, we have also seen magic protect us. Merlin risked his life time and again to protect our kingdom." Arthur looked over at Merlin at this point who was staring at him in shock. "As Prince and Regent in my father's illness, I hereby declare that magic is no longer outlawed in Camelot. All citizens of our kingdom shall forever be treated the same, whether you possess magic or no." The crowd was dead silent for a few moments and then a whooping cheer was heard, _from Gwaine of course_ , Arthur smiled, that caused everyone to begin to clap and yell. Most of the citizens of Camelot knew Merlin, knew his foolishness and his kindness, in addition of course to his odd relationship with Arthur, and they trusted him.

Arthur walked back over to the knights and Gwen, who surrounded him, slapping him on the back and shaking his hand. Gwen give him a quick kiss and whispered, "I am so proud of you Arthur."

Gwaine began to laugh, drawing all their attention. "I think you broke Merlin, Arthur," he said, gesturing towards Merlin, who was staring at Arthur shell shocked.

"Wha…ka…I don't understand," Merlin stuttered.

Arthur laughed at his expression, "you are not evil Merlin, therefore magic cannot be all evil either. Simple as that." Merlin smiled a bit at his logic, losing some of his stiffness. "Although now that I know you have magic, I expect that your chores will be getting done a lot faster and I will be sure to take that into consideration. Unless of course as court sorcerer, you will be too busy to continue as my manservant."

Merlin stared at him again. "Court sorcerer…wha…wha?" The others all laughed at Merlin's response.

"I may have to surprise you more often," Arthur joked, "it seems like a good way to shut you up. Merlin gave him a dirty look and Arthur lost his cockiness and looked at him earnestly. "Truthfully Merlin, I would be honoured if you would accept. You are the only person whom I could even imagine taking on Camelot. I trust you."

Merlin looked ready to cry at Arthur's words but restrained himself, taking a deep breath. "I accept the position and will remain your manservant. You wouldn't be able to survive if I quit anyways."

"Hey," Arthur grabbed him in a headlock, "take it back."

"Never." Merlin struggled to escape and eventually Arthur just let him go.

"Why didn't you just use magic to get out?" Leon asked.

Merlin looked stunned for a second. "I didn't even think of using magic. I guess I can now."

"Yes, but what is the fun in that," Arthur said.

"For you," Merlin huffed.

"Exactly." Arthur looked around, as the majority of the crowd had remained to watch the outcome of his announcement. "Alright, everyone back to work. We have a kingdom to rebuild." Everyone headed off to their own tasks with the knights joining the villagers and Gwen and Gaius heading to restock the healing supplies. Soon it was just Arthur and Merlin left.

"Thank you Arthur," he heard Merlin whisper, looking towards him, he saw tears in Merlin's eyes. In that moment, Arthur knew he had made the right choice. Magic may destroy and kill, but it can also create and heal, and if there is anyone in the world, it is Merlin who can heal the wounds of magic, on both sides, in Camelot.

"No Merlin, thank you." As they walked back towards the castle, Arthur remembered something that Merlin had said. "Merlin, what did you mean that I am the Once and Future King?"

"Uhhh, it is prophesied that you will unite the lands of Albion and bring into the kingdom a time of great peace and prosperity. And return magic to the land, which you already did." Merlin looked at Arthur nervously, awaiting his reaction.

"Sooo," Arthur said, drawing out the word, "no pressure then."  


End file.
